My Dilemma
by Ghost King's Queen
Summary: Raven finds her emotions in a turmoil about Beast Boy. So how does she attempt to go about this dilemma? Bad summery, please read! One-shot. BBRae


**A/N:** This is my first attempt at a story since 3 years ago on my old account.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own the Teen Titans (if I did, BB and Raven would have been together in the non-existent 6th season).

_You make me so upset sometimes  
I feel like I could lose my mind..._

"No Beast Boy, for the last time, I will NOT play your inane video games."

"Aw, c'mon Rae! You know you want to! This is Mega Monkeys EIGHT!"

Raven sighed. Finding it pointless to argue further, she simply picked up her novel and walked towards the door. Hopefully she would find some tranquility in her own room.

Beast Boy, ever persistent, ran after her begging her to play _one _video game with him.

Raven abruptly turned around and finding herself face to face with Beast Boy. Her eyes were immediately drawn to his deep emerald irises. They stood for a prolonged amount of time. Gradually her anger dissolved, leaving curiosity in its wake.

_The conversation goes nowhere  
Because you're never gonna take me there..._

"Why?" Her question cut through the stillness of the moment. "Why do you want me to play your games? Why do you always insist on making me smile?"

Beast Boy slightly flushed looked to the floor. "Y-y-you know w-what, I'm hungry. T-tofu time, see ya later Rae." He practically ran towards the kitchen.

Releasing another frustrated sigh, Raven proceeded to walk to her room.

_And I know, what I know  
And I know you're no good for me  
Yeah I know, what I know  
And I know it's not meant to be_

In the privacy of her own room, Raven tried to read the novel that previous held her entranced. Alas, the lines just seemed to blur together as she got lost in her thoughts.

Her problem started in Tokyo. She could not help but to feel a burning envy towards all his fan girls. And the way he would just flaunt it! It made her lash out at him. She had calmed down considerably since the titans came back to Jump City. Nevertheless, her thoughts relentlessly would wonder towards Garfield Logan.

He was immature, dim, too persistent, and obnoxious. He was everything she was not. They were total opposites. Not suitable at all for each other. So _why _did she feel even remotely attracted to him?

_Here's my dilemma  
One half of me wants ya  
And the other half wants to forget  
My-my-my dilemma  
From the moment I met ya  
I just can't get you out of my head_

Affection decided to add her input, 'He is also benevolent, sweet, optimistic, cute, loyal, and caring.'

'Don't forget how funny BB is!' Happy chirped in.

'Also, the way he views the world with an adorable naivety.' Affection continued in a wistful tone.

'Forget him; he is too good for you. And no Happy, he is not funny. His jokes are lame.' Of course, Rude had to enter the conversation as well.

Raven could feel a headache coming on. Sighing, again, she attempted to clear her mind and meditate.

Easier said than done, 'You cannot just push these feelings aside. You have to decide soon,' Wisdom chimed in, 'what do you feel and if it is worth pursuing.'

'If I had my way, all we would do is laze around, eat waffles, and sleep. You like waffles dontcha Happy? Live a trouble free life with no drama. Besides, don't forget our foolish mistake with Malchior.' Rude departed, leaving a heartbroken Affection, and still content Happy to fantasize about waffles.

_And I tell myself to run from you_  
_But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,_  
_My dilemma, it's you, it's you_  
_Your eyes have told a thousand lies_  
_But I believe them when they look in mine..._

Suddenly there came a tapping Raven's chamber door, an hour into her meditation. Slightly annoyed she descended upon the ground from her lotus position. Cracking open the door slightly, she was unsurprised to see Beast Boy on the other side.

She was nonplussed at the sight of him holding a seemingly innocuous cup of tea out for her; however her face gave away no emotions. He held out the cup for her, "Here Rae, since you missed dinner I got you some of that nasty tea you like."

Arching an eyebrow, "My name is Raven. I am not obtuse, I am well aware that you must have done something to the tea."

_Your eyes have told a thousand lies_  
_But I believe them when they look in mine..._

The green changeling gazed up at her with wide, innocent eyes, "Of course not! Why would I, the kind and incredible Beasty Boy, do anything to your tea?" To any outsider it would have been obvious by his tone of voice that he was lying. Raven, who had gotten distracted by the emerald pools of his eyes, did not realize this.

"Beast Boy is it really that hard for you to understand plain English. My name is not Rae, it's Raven." She took the cup of herbal tea from his hands.

Taking a sip, she realized it was a mistake to trust Beast Boy. He had poured salt into her tea. A lot of salt. Not expecting this, her face twisted into a disgusted expression and she spit out the tea.

There was a flash that momentarily blinded her. Beast Boy was bent over laughing holding a previously unseen camera in his hands. "You should have seen your face Rae! Can't wait to show Cy this!"

His laughter was cut short at the sight of Raven's angry face. His eyes were wide in fear as she drew closer, and closer. Now nose to nose, it was as though time froze. He was drawn to her violet eyes. He was soon shaken out of his stupor when he felt a strange liquid run from his hair to his chin.

He looked up just in time to see Raven's door slide shut, and was left alone in a corridor covered in salty tea and a ruined camera.

_I heard the rumors but you won't come clean  
I guess I'm hoping it's because of me..._

_And I know, what I know  
And I know you're no good for me  
Yeah I know, what I know  
And I know it's not meant to be  
_

Muttering angrily at herself and cursing the jade teen, Raven paced around the room. Several objects were encased in a black energy and lifted off the ground.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven attempted to calm her nerves and meditate again. Unfortunately, her emotions would not allow it.

_Here's my dilemma  
One half of me wants ya  
And the other half wants to forget  
My-my-my dilemma  
From the moment I met ya  
I just can't get you out of my head_

This time it was Brave admonishing Raven.

'You will get nowhere till you act. If you want him, then take him!'

"I _do not _want him."

'Denial gets one nowhere. Be bold; be daring, take the bull by the horns.'

'Brave,' Timid started shyly, 'What if he doesn't want us? We should not tell him anything about these…feelings. We were always so mean to him. He probably hates us. We should say sorry about spilling tea over him. Oh, and for the time we threw him out the window. And for the ti—'.

Ignoring Timid's rant, Brave continued on, 'Do you want to know if he likes you? Then ask BB, or take Affection's advice and just kiss him!'

Forcing her emotions away from the front of the mind, Raven tried once again to clear her head from these conflicting thoughts and regain her emotionless composure before the tower blew up.

_And I tell myself to run from you_  
_But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,_  
_My dilemma, it's you, it's you_  
_Woah, I could live without you_  
_Your smile, your eyes_  
_The way you make me feel inside_  
_I could live without you_  
_But I don't wanna_  
_I don't wanna_  
_Oh_

The next morning, as usual, Raven woke up before dawn. Everyone else would still be asleep. Quite, peace, solitude, and tranquility for the next hour or so. Robin would probably arrive within an hour to train. It was only once Starfire, Cyborg, or Beast Boy was up that tranquility fled.

Raven sat at the couch, facing the huge glass window. The sky was still dark, hardly any stars visible; and a hint of the sun's ray peaking from the horizon. Raven felt unperturbed. During times like these, it felt like all her problems were far away. Anything was possible to achieve.

It was during these moments that Raven began to let denial flow though her mind. She didn't like Beast Boy. His eyes probably weren't all that deep. Just a trick of the light. And that smile that can light up the whole room? She could live without such enthusiasm. Nope, she did not need him. Not at all.

Feeling satisfaction, and ignoring the protest of all other emotions screaming through her mind, Raven hovered in the air and entered a meditative state. She meditated through the noise of Starfire's arrival, Starfire's claims at what a "Glorious day" it is, and Starfire's incessant chatter with Robin.

Raven managed to meditate through Beast Boy and Cyborg's daily meat vs. tofu squabble. She managed to ignore all the swirling emotions given off by her team mates. Eventually, the occupants in the kitchen quieted just enough to eat their breakfast.

Soon after, Raven felt a burning stare at her back. Ignoring it became impossible after a few minutes. She gently touched down to the ground. Turning around, she saw that no one was staring at her. Starfire was pouring mustard in her cereal. Robin was reading _Jump City News_ paper. Cyborg was devouring his eggs and bacon. Beast Boy, with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks, was staring intently at the table. As though it had all the answers he sought.

Seeing Beast Boy, made all of Raven's previous resolutions dissolve to nothing. Her knees felt weak. As cliché as it was, she could not deny the obvious any longer. She liked him.

His deep emerald eyes, his easy-going personality, his attempts to make her smile, and his pointy ears—she admitted reluctantly—were cute. In the midst of her epiphany a vase exploded.

Ignoring the curious stares of her team mates, Raven pulled up her hood and walked out of the room.

_Oh, you make me so upset sometimes_

Around lunch time, Cyborg and Beast Boy were in the kitchen arguing over how to cook pancakes.

_Only they would have pancakes at this time_. Rolling her eyes, Raven moved to get a Tea bag from the cabinet.

"BB, I love ya man, but there is no way I'm throwing away perfectly good batter"

"Dude! It has real milk, and eggs in it! I can't eat it, you shouldn't eat it," Beasty Boy attempted to pull the bowl of sticky, pale batter from Cyborg's hands, "What if I was the cow! Or the baby chick in the egg."

"You're not the cow or the chicken so let-the-bowl-go!" Cyborg strained to pull the bowl away from the green changeling.

"You-can-always-use-soy-milk." Panted Beast Boy and he doubled his efforts to pull the offensive object away from his friend.

Suddenly, the bowl flew out of their hands. The duo watched in horror as it flew towards an oblivious Raven. It landed with a splat over her head. The chunks of batter dripped from her hair down to her feet. It was a comical sight. They couldn't help but to laugh at her predicament. Without a word, Raven instantly teleported away.

"BB apologize to Raven!"

"But dude! That totally wasn't my fault. You were pulling too!"

"If you didn't take the pancake mix away from me in the first place, none of this would have happened!"

Thus, another argument picked up over who would apologize to Raven. Only to be resolved with a video game competition. Loser apologizes to Raven and faces her wrath. As always, Beast Boy lost.

_Here's my dilemma  
One half of me wants ya  
And the other half wants to forget  
My-my-my dilemma  
From the moment I met ya  
I just can't get you out of my head  
(Can't get you out of my)  
And I tell myself to run from you  
But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,  
My dilemma, it's you, it's you_

Raven's emotions were wrecking havoc on her mind. Everyone was screaming their own opinions on what to do with this dilemma. It was total cacophony.

Happy, Affection, and Brave wanted Raven to take action.

'Tell BB his jokes are funny!'

'Tell him you love him.' Cut in Affection's dreamy voice.

'Don't hesitate. Kick butt if he refuses you!'

Knowledge, Rude, and Timid wanted Raven to simply forget him and this 'silly' infatuation.

'It is common to mix up love with infatuations. It is imperative that we get to the bottom of this issue before taking any action at all,' Knowledge spoke, 'Brave, one cannot force emotions upon another.'

'Oh yeah, cause he would totally accept us. The emotionless Raven, in love. What a joke.' Rude ended her statement with a belch.

Timid cowered and spoke in a wavering voice, 'Maybe we should just forget him.' At this note, a quarrel broke out between all her emotions. Her head was spinning will all these contradicting thoughts and feelings.

'ENOUGH,' Rage, who had been surprisingly quiet throughout the ordeal for the past couple months, swiftly silenced the other emotions, 'I—'

There was a knock on Raven's door. Forcing all her thoughts out of her mind for later and silencing the protests of her emotions, she cracked open the door. Upon the sight of Beast Boy, chaos broke out in her mind again.

Beast Boy, who had just lost the video game challenge to Cy, began walking down the corridor with a crestfallen expression.

'_Oh man, Rae is totally gonna kill me. I'm too young to die. Wasn't even my fault. All Cy had to do was use SOY milk and egg substitutes.' _

With reluctance, he gently knocked on the door; half hoping that no one would answer.

When the door opened, he was slightly shocked to see Raven was still covered in the icky pancake mix. It must have been an hour since the incident.

Her face betrayed a myriad of typically suppressed emotions. When she opened her door all the way, he found it in ruins. Various items had a black glow about them and were hovering.

Looking up, he saw that her face had finally settled on one emotion. Rage. Her eyes were split into four red ones. '_Oh yeah I'm totally dead.' _

He let out a nervous chuckle, "Rae, you wouldn't want to kill me would ya? I'm too young, too adorable, and too funny. Just think of all my disappointed fans!" Beast Boy's attempt at humor was feeble.

With every step she took towards him, he took a step back till his back hit the wall. He watched her approaching angry figure. She grabbed him by the collar bringing him closer. They were, once again, nose to nose; face to face. Only this time, she had four, crimson red eyes.

"First off, get it through that thick green skull of yours that my name is Ra-_ven. _You have horrendous grammar as well. You are an insufferable and juvenile. You annoy me at every opportunity; never allowing me to rest in peace. You broke nearly every rule I have set up about my personal space. Yet somehow, you managed to weasel your way in my head. You are the reason behind the destructive turmoil in my head. I am done with this nonsense. Timid, Brave, Happy, Affection, Knowledge, and Rude, Iam done with your petty arguments and am resolving this dilemma here and now."

"What are you talking abo-mhphf"

Beast Boy was cut off by Raven smashing her lips against his. He instantly responds to the kiss enthusiastically. Without a care that she had four red eyes, that they were both covered in pancake batter, and certainly not when Cyborg yelled that the TV shattered.

_(It's you, it's you)_  
_It's you, it's you, it's you, it's you (it's you...)_  
_It's you, it's you, it's you_

_My-My-My Dilemma_

**A/N:** Please do review! Constructive Criticism would be nice so that I can edit this, but no Flaming please. Also the song is "My Dilemma" by Selena Gomez. I'm not really a huge fan of her music, but the lyrics just seemed to fit.

**A/N (05/15/12): **Thank you to those who have added me to their favorites, but could y'all review too? I'll give ya cyber cookies =D


End file.
